WTH?
by A Maxi
Summary: Baca aja... gak ada pair, hanya fic GaJe yang dibuat saat sang author sedang bosan... Read-n-Review or Comment-n-Critict ?


**I/N:** Ini hanya fic gaje yang saya bikin saat saya iseng. Lagi ujian, tiba-tiba, pas sisa waktu 40 menit, tapi saya dah ngoreksi jawaban dan yakin nilai minimal 8,5, saya bikin dah ni Fic di kertas coretan Matematika. (anak baek harus tiru..! (PLAK).) Ok dah, silahkan baca..!

**Disclaimer: P****unya-nya Oda..!**

**Fic: fic ini asli punya nya A Maxi a.k.a Nico-PortGaS-IchI-RiveR. walopun chara n settingnya punya nya Odacchi**

**Warning: Gaje, penistaan pada Nami, dan sebagainya... silahkan menikmati, mau tambah saos? (Ga Jelasnya Mulai dah)**

BUAG!

"Huh.." Nami mendesah dan keluar dari ruang akuarium. Zoro yang sekarang palanya benjol tauk berapa, masih duduk— ato tepatnya pingsan di tempat. Tepat, di tempat (GaJe).

"Hu-uh... sakit bego, gimana sih tuh nenek lampir..." seorang marimo berambut hijau yang kita tahu sebagai Zoro sedang ngedumel.

Sementara itu, Nami yang sedang berjalan ke kamarnya tiba-tiba bersihin, eh, bersin maksudnya, ya, bersin tanpa sebab.

Zoro pun segera beranjak keluar dengan lunglai, juga tentunya menyeret 3 pedangnya.

"kira-kira, siapa yang mau curhat dengan gua ya...?" ucap Zoro. Wah, Luffy, Pendekarmu dah gila tuh..! Eh, simpan Wado Ichimonji-mu, Zoro..!

Kemudian Zoro melihat Luffy masuk ke kamar mandi cewek, ya cowok lha, cacad lo..! (Dodges rotten tomatoes by readers) Ok, Ok.

Zoro yang ngelihat Luffy masuk kamar mandi cowok, segera menghampirinya. Padahal sebelahnya, di kamar mandi cewek, ada Nami. Bodohnya kau , Zoro..! (Tampoled by Zoro)

"Luffy..!" Zoro manggil Luffy. Dia duduk diantara pintu kamar mandi cewek dan cowok.

"Ya..? emm, Zoro?" Luffy yang begonya minta ampun baru sadar bahwa itu Zoro.

"Eh, Luffy... masa ya..."

"EM?"

"Masa', tadi gua digebukin sama tuh nenek sihir..!"

"Nenek sihir?"

"Navigator sial lo itu...!"

"Oooh... Nami..."

Mungkin, jika orang ngeliat, orang akan menganggap Zoro gila. Yah, begitulah, mana ada orang curhat ama pintu toilet? Konyol.

"Navigator mu yang kayak nenek lampir itu ngeselin banget, tau gak? Masa' udah sok manis, sok cakep, kelakuan dia tuh lebih kejam dari pada Lord Genome yang nyemplungin semua manusia ke dalem tanah (Lha, kok, character TTGL bisa nyasar kesini? Au deh *geplaked by readers*) dah suka manfaatin orang, kelakuan kayak jablay..."

"Eng... Zoro!"

"Sukanya nge rayu orang, ngasih duit nantinya dia anggep utang, dah kayak lintah darat, eh, kita kan bajak laut, jadi lintah laut aja... terus, masa' orang nolak pas disuruh bersih-bersih, malah ditampolin... gila kali tuh orang..." Zoro masih nyumpahin Nami sambil mencak-mencak tanpa henti.

"Z..Zo...Zoro!"

"Tau gak sih, walopun dia lebih seksi dari pada Yoko Ritona dan lebih manis dari Nia Teppelin, dia tuh lebih kejem daripada Lord Genome, tinju nya lebih ganas dari pada Tsunade, kalo marah lebih nyeremin daripada Aizen sousuke lagi ngamuk, Kalo napsu ngehajar orang lebih gila daripada Kenpachi Zaraki nafsu ngebunuh orang, kalo napsu ma duit lebih napsu dari pada Ryuk napsu sama apel...

"..Zoro ...?" Luffy merasa susah menyadarkan Zoro.

"...Cintanya pada duit lebih gede daripada cintanya Misa amane pada Light Yagami. Ke-PlayGirl-annya lebih besar daripada ke-PlayBoy-annya Ichigo Kurosaki, Sifat Setannya lebih hebat dari pada Yoichi Hiruma, dia tuh emang nenek sihir asli...!"

"I... Iya, tapi, Zoro...!" Luffy dah terkencing-kencong (WhatTheHell?)

"Apa..?"

"Nami... dari tadi..."

"Kenapa dengan tuh Navigator iblis...?"

"Dia ada disi..."

BRUAAG..!

Suara pintu di jeblak memecah keheningan. "Apa katamu..?" Nami keluar dengan mode kesetanan (thunder bolt tempo by Nami)

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM (elo pikir siape gua?) !" Seru Nami ngamuk dengan background gunung berapi meletus. Entah, author juga gak tahu, sejak kapan Nami niruin Quote seseorang yang dibanggakan sang author ini.

'BUAG DUAG BRUK DORR TYARR BRUAG DER TOR TIT TIT(?) NOT NOT TET TET NYIT NYIT (?)' Suara Nami ngehajar Zoro tampak membahana. Makanya, Zoro, jadi orang jangan sembrono..!

-FIN-

I/N: Yah, ini hanya fic iseng, maap jika saya dianggap nyampah di fFandom One Piece tersayang ini…. Oh, ya, alasan kenapa saya milih charanya Zoro n Nami adalah:

Kalo Luffy ma Nami: SAYA BENCI BANGET LUNA..!

Kalo Sanji: gak mungkin Sanji ngejek-ngejekin Nami  
>Kalo yang lainnya, jangan Gila dah..!<p>

Pokonya, disini gak ada Pairing, kan? tenang... (kenapa?) yang penting review ! Oh,ya, sekalian, saya pengen nanya... apa sensasi humour saya berkurang ? mungkin...


End file.
